


We're what now?!

by fandomprincess88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Stiles, Consensual Sex, Laura Hale Lives, M/M, Mpreg, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomprincess88/pseuds/fandomprincess88
Summary: Stiles goes to Deaton after they both have been having mysterious symptoms. They think it's some sort of curse. Well surprise! It isn't.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 314





	We're what now?!

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any typos, grammar errors, etc. I don't have a beta.
> 
> Full disclosure: I have never actually seen the show. What I know is based upon hundreds and hundreds of fanfics I've read and a smidge of online research.
> 
> This little plot bunny wiggled its way into my brain and wouldn't let go. Probably because I've been reading too much mpreg lately. lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> ***Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and am not seeking profit from it. Please don't post this on another site.***
> 
> Oh and heed the tags. If this isn't your jam, don't pee in someone else's pot.
> 
> ***04/10/20 - this fic has been read through for grammar issues. If you still see any, please feel free to point them out.***

“I’m sorry Doc, but what you’re saying is impossible. Men can’t get pregnant! _I_ can’t get pregnant! I lack the necessary parts.” Stiles was pacing in borderline panic. The supernatural was one thing, but this? This was not within the realm of possibility. At all. Ever.

Deaton sighed. Stiles figured he was fighting an eyeroll in his quest to be a cryptic douche. “Yes, Stiles, it is possible. Your spark is based on belief. Your magic made this happen.” He looked at Stiles as if waiting for him to connect the dots.

“Well, Deaton, I can certainly tell you that I did not, at any time, while my boyfriend and I were fucking, believe I could get pregnant. So, I think we need another explanation.” He relished the cringey look on Deaton’s face when he said fuck.

“It’s not just you that would influence the situation. You _are_ in a sexual relationship with a werewolf. The supernatural is a magic all its own. What were you and Derek discussing right before you became intimate?” Stiles gawped at him. _He didn’t need to know their private life!_ “Yes, I do if you want to know why this happened.” _Aw shit, he’d been talking out loud again._

“Well, we had been discussing the future, and how we both wanted kids. I want kids because I would obviously be the most awesome superhero dad ever. Derek wants kids because he was the best with them growing up and would love to honor his family by bringing more Hales into the world.” Stiles said this with his usual spastic speech pattern.

“That would explain it. Both of your emotions were heightened during intercourse and you were both feeling the mutual affection of agreeing to start a family. Your spark took those feelings and made it possible by impregnating you.” Deaton looked like he was ready to kick him out at this point.

“Uh, one last thing Doc. Hypothetically, if the giving of love juice intimately during this period of time went both ways, could the other partner get pregnant as well?” Stiles scratched the back of his head as he looked at the old ceiling tiles. He really didn’t want to look at Deaton right now.

“Well, Mr. Stilinski, hypothetically, the other person should come down here so they can do a pregnancy test,” Deaton explained as if he was talking to a deaf dog.

“Um yeah. Let me call him right now. Get him down here. It’s best to know right away, right? So, we can discuss options and what not.” Stiles dials Derek’s number. “So, Derek, you know how I went to Deaton to find out what was wrong with me? Well, he figured it out, and I think he’s figured out what is wrong with you too. So, get down here and we’ll get this figured out today.” Derek grunted his reply. Stile probably woke him from a nap after the hardcore puking he did half the night.

By the time Derek got there 20 minutes later, Stiles had practically worn a hole in the linoleum with his pacing. He was freaking out about Derek’s reaction to him being pregnant, but even more so, his reaction if he too was pregnant.

*****************************************

Derek walked in looking pale. Which shouldn’t happen for the brooding werewolf. Werewolves weren’t supposed to get sick. He wondered what Deaton could have found that had Stiles sounding so panicked. Well, everything panicked Stiles these days. Especially the throwing up at the smell of curly fries debacle last week.

Derek stepped into the room and immediately scrunched his nose. It smelled like antiseptic and the acrid stench of Stiles’ panic. He immediately walked over and wrapped him in a hug. “So, what’s this news for us Deaton? What supernatural shenanigans are we involved in this time and how do we take out the threat?” He heard Stiles whimper behind. He would have turned to look at him, make sure he was okay, but Deaton pulled his attention to a little plastic cup. “Pee in this please, and bring it right back. You know where the bathroom is.”

That was a strange request. Most supernatural curses and things work as chants or rituals. Not something ingested. He did what he was told and brought it back to the exam room. Deaton took it and put some sort of weird strip in it.

Turning back around, Deaton stated, “Just as I suspected. Well congratulations, Derek. You’re pregnant!” Derek stumbled back and barely caught himself on the wall. “I’m what now?”

Stiles piped up, “We’re what now, you mean. Since you know, I’m knocked up. Got a bun in the oven, Eating for two, preggers.” He devolved into giggles when he saw how pained Derek’s face was getting.

“How?” “Well funny story that,” Stiles chimed in. “You remember the night we talked about how we want to have a family one day?” At his affirmative nod, Stiles continued. “Well, since my spark is made up of my belief and we believed we would have a family one day and since we had speculated if we could have Laura be a surrogate so we could truly mix gene pools, my spark decided that it would help us out and give us babies now. So, you and I are going to have Irish twins.” Stiles finished up with jazz hands.

“Shit, how are we going to tell our families? Your dad’s going to shoot me! With wolfsbane.”

“Nah, he wouldn’t do that. At least not right away. He would wait until the peanut is born first, I’m sure. So, you have eight months to get Dad on our side.” Stiles grasped his hand. “It’ll be okay. I’m sure of it.” He paused and then blurted, “You do want to raise the pup, don’t you?” Derek finally looked Stiles in the eyes. Derek didn’t know what to expect, but amber eyes, shiny with unshed tears, looking at him hesitantly like he thinks Derek will make him choose between them and the baby.

“Of course, I want to have our babies with you! I wouldn’t want to decorate nurseries and choose onesies and doctors and schools without you. I can only do this with you by my side.” That was the biggest rush of words that Derek had uttered in a time of panic.

“So, I think we tell my dad and Melissa first. She can get us set up with discreet prenatal care. Then we should tell the pack. Ugh, the girls will be so jealous and will start planning this elaborate baby shower. Oh, and do you think we should look at an actual house instead of the loft? That might be a bit dangerous with two babies.”

Derek smiled. This right here let him know that they could get through anything. If Stiles could be his normal rambling self, they everything would turn out okay in the end.


End file.
